


Can't help falling in love

by flamyshine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey’s shocked at how he keeps falling for Mike even in the middle of the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the heart-wrenchingly beautiful Darren Hayes’ version of ‘Can’t help falling in love’. Maybe I should warn that Harvey's the sappiest groom ever!

  
_WEDDING INVITATION_

_Harvey Reginald Specter & Michael James Ross_

_We’ve fallen in love for the very last time! Please come and offer your blessings._

 

The scene that Harvey found himself in was simply unreal. It was a bright sunny day and two men were getting married to each other for the whole world to witness. And yet, nobody seemed to be throwing stones or informing them that God had reserved them a nice, hot place in Hell _separately_. As a lawyer, law had always been an elaborate, shiny toy to him. He knew the ins and outs of it and had just enough respect for it to stay within the boundaries. But today, his admiration for law had been turned up a notch. Even if he was doing this for Mike who gained safety from an official record, he couldn’t deny that it felt quite perfect.

Another unreal fact was that he had found someone so compatible with him. He hadn’t just found the guy; he had proposed to him, for crying out loud. Much to his dismay, he hadn’t been coerced, drugged or hypnotized. He had no excuse whatsoever for getting down on one knee and enjoying the biggest sense of victory when Mike had said yes. And, he was standing here in front of a judge of his own free will to spend the rest of his life with him.

The sound of Donna sobbing into Louis’ handkerchief distracted him for a moment. That was another thing that was unreal. He hadn’t even known that the woman had tear glands. He also wasn’t sure what was going on between Louis and her, but he pushed that thought aside. He had no intention to think about Louis in the middle of his wedding. Well, he probably shouldn’t think about anything in the middle of the wedding.

He glanced at Mike who was reading a long parchment scroll. He remembered how excited Mike had gotten when Donna had fetched him the scroll. Mike thought that it would be romantic and symbolic to hang the vows in their new apartment, so that was what they were going to do. And, that was why he didn’t feel guilty for not paying attention. He could read it off the wall whenever he felt like it. For now, he’d rather focus on looking at Mike’s pretty face.

He remembered the first time that he had looked into those eyes. He had known that he would do something scandalous the moment that hope, fear, and cockiness had been thrown together in that warm shade of blue. Every good case had a fascinating story and he had had to know the story behind the kid who had walked into his interview, wearing a suit that had truly belonged to the dumpster. And, when the boy’s briefcase had spit out drugs, bringing out terror in his eyes, the plot had deliciously thickened.

_“Hey, Mike, do you remember the exact model and color of that hideous briefcase? Maybe we should get one and hang it in the bedroom, since you like hanging sentimental pieces so much.”_

_“Ha. Ha. How considerate of you. But I’d rather not be reminded of an object that totally let me down.”_

_“But it was instrumental in getting me to hire you! I thought you’d remember it quite fondly.”_

_“Well, you got me a briefcase that does NOT have any mechanical errors, and I’d like to think that you would’ve hired me some other way anyway.”_

_“Really? How? As a call boy?” He hadn’t bothered to hide his smirk._

_Mike’s eyes had flashed dangerously and soon enough a tall puppy had tackled him onto the bed. “You know, Harvey, we could’ve met before and have never realized it.”_

_“Ah, a firm believer of fate, I see.”_

_“I’d hate to choke you with a chick flick storyline, but I really think we would’ve met no matter what.”_

_Tsk tsk. He had opened his mouth to explain that it didn’t make any sense, but there had been so much certainty in those adorable eyes. He would’ve been damned if he was going to shatter it into pieces with his own words._

_“You’re convinced.” Those eyes had gleamed with amusement._

_“Not at all.”_

_“Oh, but you are, Mr. Specter. Don’t make me use my call boy skills.”_

_If a clear image of heated blue eyes had flashed in his mind, it was obviously Mike’s fault. If those eyes had grown darker and had dug into his own, again, Mike was to be blamed for. His boy had used a whole arsenal of skills on him last night and it had been difficult not to relive it at every single opportunity._

_“Harvey! Don’t you dare think about another boy when I’m right on top of you.”_

_A hint of jealousy had looked good on Mike even if it hadn’t been genuine. They had reached the point where they almost didn’t need any words. He had learned to read Mike’s eyes crystal clearly and he hadn’t liked the glimpse of worry in them. “There’s no other boy, Mike. There never will be.”_

_Sheer joy had taken over all the colors in those eyes and he had decided that it was the very best look for him._

 

Harvey smiled and gave Mike a nod, pretending to be listening to his endless vow. How did he have so many things to say? He was born to write vows or what? His shock turned into another memory as he caught the sight of Mike’s lips. They were a source of memory that could last him an entire year, but one particular scene came to his mind. Like any other gay domestic couple, he and Mike also had their ‘shave you, shave me’ moments.

_“You’re not worried I might slip up? You’re the type to panic about these things.” He had arched an eyebrow as he got ready to shave the area above Mike’s upper lip._

_“Yeah, I normally would. But then, if you cut me and I die, I’ll follow you around and scare away all your dates. You’ll be cockblocked until the day you die! The last time I checked, New York didn’t have a decent ghostbusting company.”_

_The whole answer had been ridiculous. That was why he had chosen not to respond, not because he had been busy brushing those lips with his thumb._

_“Harvey?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Just kiss them and get over with it. Or we’re going to be late. I’m a senior associate now. I can’t be late.”_

_“Sucks for you then. I can stroll in whenever I want and I think I’ll take my time this morning.”_

_“Oh, and here I thought you wanted me to make it.” There had been a pout on those lips that he had felt compelled to kiss away._

_“I do. Just tell them you were at an early meeting with me and a client.”_

_“What’s the client’s name then?”_

_“Hmm… How about Mr. Dack Conballs?”_

_“Dack Conballs? What kind of a… Wait a second. Don’t tell me it’s an anagram for ‘cock and balls’. Oh my god, Harvey. Are you twelve?”_

_“Of course not. Twelve year olds can’t come up with anagrams on the spot.”_

_“Wow, you just got insanely attractive.”_

_“I know. Think about how lucky you are.” Ignoring the twist of Mike’s lips, he had quickly picked up the razor so that those soft lips could soon twist around something hard._

 

When Harvey reluctantly left his memory palace, consoling himself that he now had legal rights to those lips, he noticed that Mike had just stopped talking. He had finally finished reading his vow. Not missing a beat, he pulled out a small note from his breast pocket with a smile. The sighs of relief coming from the guests gave him an urge to laugh.

“They’re relieved you didn’t forget to bring your vow,” Mike whispered in his ear.

‘You really think _that’s_ why they’re relieved?’ He had to swallow the words to end the ceremony in peace.

As Mike made a gesture that said get started already, that bossy little thing, his vow was heard to the world. “Mike, I can only promise you this. That I’ll hold the same curiosity for you as the day we first met. That I’ll be the same man you’ve looked up to. And, that I’ll take down all of our enemies for as long as you stay with me. The rest, we’ll figure out together. You know how great of a team we are. We’ll make every day count and be the best team we could ever be.”

Then Mike gave him the puppiest look ever and he was lost. It was only when Mike squeezed his hand that he was jerked out of his haze. “I do.”

And, he really did. No matter how ridiculous it was, he couldn’t help falling in love with Mike every time he met his eyes. It didn’t make any sense but he had stopped fighting it. It was the one battle that he was willing to lose.

“You know what, you were right,” Mike spoke in a quiet voice as he put a ring on him.

“I always am, so you’ll have to be more specific.” His fingers lingered on Mike’s hand.

“That disloyal briefcase of mine? Since the original’s with Trevor, we’re going to find a new one. It’s going up on the wall, right next to the panda.”

“Why the change of heart?” He had only himself to blame. He shouldn’t have put the idea in Mike’s head even as a joke.

“Because if it hadn’t popped open, we would’ve started this on a lie. This is perfect because you knew me from the start. You chose me then for who I was, and you’re still choosing me now for who I am.”

Well, he had absolutely nothing to say to that. When did his puppy grow up?

“Mr. Specter, you may kiss the groom now. And, please try to remember that we’re in public.”

With a sigh, he leaned in and kissed his husband. Great. On top of a sassy judge, he had to deal with a _husband_ who liked to hang _tasteless_ things on the wall. And yet, for some obscure reason, he couldn’t find it in him to mind it.


End file.
